


Sin

by Cha3rinnie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Demon, M/M, Making Out, angel - Freeform, bbangkyu, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cha3rinnie/pseuds/Cha3rinnie
Summary: One party he shouldn’t have attended.One double shot he shouldn’t have drunk.One kiss that shouldn’t have happened.A young angel named Changmin has to deal with the consequences of his mistake.





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back guys.
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't post anything for ages but I just couldn't find neither time nor will to sit down and write some work. But here I am with brand new Bbangkyu, I hope you'll like it.

Changmin struggled to look up and check his reflection in the mirror. Seemingly nothing has changed but he could notice that his snow-white wings had dark endings now. And he knew well where they came from.

One party he shouldn’t have attended.

One double shot he shouldn’t have drunk.

One kiss that shouldn’t have happened.

And yet it happened.

Changmin remembered very well that hypnotizing glance sent towards him by this mysterious guy. He remembered those strong arms that embraced him and those really soft lips that kissed his own. He remembered intensive scent of this guy’s perfumes that left him completely dizzy.

Changmin couldn’t understand why the memory of that man and situation that happened between them was still so clear in his mind. He was an angel after all, he promised to be innocent and pure and to avoid such incidents. And now?

Now he was thinking about calling that guy and asking him to come over. Phone number chaotically written on his forearm was almost burning his skin when Changmin was looking for his phone in order to send his address to this guy. He didn’t even notice when his shaking hands inserted recipient and when he managed to click “send”.

Younghoon answered almost instantly. Short “I’ll come” made Changmin shiver with excitement. He couldn’t wait peacefully and he kept on finding new things to do. He went to the bathroom to use his favorite perfumes, he tidied up the usually messy living room and checked If there was anything left in the refrigerator. 

He waited anxiously for the doorbell and when he could hear it f I n a l l y, he almost run to the entrance to let the man in.

Now in the daylight he could see his dark wings and red eyes that was looking at him with curiosity. “He is a demon” his common sense tried to scream to his brain but Changmin ignored him. He only cared about this hypnotizing gaze and how close the guy was at this very moment.

Younghoon was well aware that he had a huge impact on Changmin even if he was just standing in his apartment. He knew how this meeting would end as well, but he wanted Changmin to fully fall into his trap. He wanted him to make this first and the most important step.

He didn’t need to wait for long. After a short moment, Changmin gently approached him and placed his hands on his arms. Man’s one glance was enough for young angel to lose and let his heart control his shaking body.

Now when he completely lost to demon’s charm, even starting a kiss wasn’t a big deal for him. He took a deep breath and shifted towards him to gently caress his lips with his own. After a few moments he was finally able to relax and when Younghoon felt that, he dominated the kiss with ease. He wanted to remind him that he was in charge in here. 

Changmin was too busy kissing him to notice that next centimeters of his wings were getting covered with black color. With every kiss, with every touch and every piece of clothing landing on the floor, the blackness was trying to dominate whiteness on his wings.

When the last piece of clothing was removed from their bodies, Changmin was on the verge of falling from a very high cliff. Half of his wings was black, half was white; he had to decide what option he wanted to choose. He could either let Younghoon hold him tight or throw him out of his apartment and work hard on coming back to innocence and pureness.

After all, Changmin made a decision. He chose darkness, he chose sin, he chose Younghoon’s arms and theyneatly guided him to bedroom. There Changmin fell on the bed with a smirk and let Younghoon get rid of the remains of his angelic pureness.

When both of them placed themselves on pillows to take back control over their breathes and heartbeats, Changmin didn’t feel any remorse at all. He could feel the heat of Younghoon’s body instead and he used his heartbeat as a lullaby, falling asleep not soon after.

~*~

In the morning, Changmin was waken up by the scent of freshly brewed coffee. When he finally managed to open his eyes, he spotted Younghoon in the bedroom’s doorstep.

Younghoon had been standing there for a while, holding two cups of coffee in his hands and looking at the young boy. He admired his beauty and the way his fully black wings could easily be seen on the white bedsheets.

\- You ended up in the gutter because of me. Do you regret? – he asked and the younger only shook his head.

\- If I could, I would end up in the bigger mess because of you.

**Author's Note:**

> And how was it? Shall I wirte more works with angel/demon relationships? Any tbz ships you want to see in that universum?


End file.
